


Talking

by sjax001



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Superior Spider-Man - Freeform, Vague Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马律师和小蜘蛛的九个小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charm

**Author's Note:**

> 最早只是有童鞋在ask上点“马律师和小蜘蛛唠嗑”的梗，谁知一唠嗑之后就滔滔不绝地从一个段子变成了九个段子……看的蜘蛛侠漫画远不如马律师漫画那么多，所以基本按照马律师漫画的时间线写的。1-4发生在Daredevil Born Again之后；5和7是Daredevil V2马特身份暴露之后，6是one more day之后，8是影域之后，9是Daredevil V3之后。  
> 此外很对不起让美队各种躺枪（跪）

原本不该这样，也不会这样的，彼得.帕克奄奄一息地躺在一地水泥碎渣里想。如果他不是已经有72个小时没能合眼，而且有36个小时没能吃上哪怕一小块饼干，又在复仇者与九头蛇的大战中断了两根肋骨，他本可以轻易把犀牛送进大牢，但是现在，他只能面朝下躺在水泥碎渣里，犀牛已经近在眼前，而他全身的每一个细胞都在尖叫着拒绝工作。他已经别无选择。  
犀牛本来打算一脚把这烦人小虫子碾碎，可是他冲到蜘蛛侠面前时，对方却抬起头来，注视着他，隔着面罩含含糊糊地说着些什么。  
他停下了脚步，谨慎地看着蜘蛛侠。“你说什么？”  
这场面其实有点吓人，狭隘的胡同里，地面开了裂，下水道口朝外喷着蒸汽，而你的死敌没有迅速爬起来逃走，也不像是要抵抗，只是看着你，几乎不出声地在念念有词。  
就像在念咒。  
犀牛以为蜘蛛侠真的在念咒，这些人和那个怪可怕的怪奇医生混在一起那么久，难保不会学些什么。他又惊又疑，止住了脚步。“你在说什么！”他吼道，随时提防一道诡异蓝光或者魔法阵出现在自己面前。  
可是没有诡异蓝光也没有魔法阵。依然只有胡同，碎石，蒸汽，掉在地缝里快死掉的一只小虫子。  
眼见没有异状，犀牛的胆气壮了些。“我告诉你，小虫子，少给我来这套。”他咆哮道。  
蜘蛛侠依然在念念有词，声音越来越低。而犀牛毕竟具备一个不算太坏的坏人有的那种好奇心。本着“这是科学的时代，破除封建迷信人人有责”的精神，他一步步走了过去，凑近蜘蛛侠。  
依然没有异状。没有烟雾阵，没有噼里啪啦的电光效果，犀牛自己身上也没有多长出来一支角（谢谢，他已经有角了）  
犀牛把蜘蛛侠整个从废墟里提了出来。蜘蛛侠在他手中挣动了一下，依然在地含糊地低语。犀牛认为他大概已经神志不清了。  
“念咒可没用，小虫子。”他说，为了自己的幽默感发出半声大笑。  
说是半声，是因为他的后半截大笑已经截然而止。双截棍破空而至，准确、阴狠、有力的打击到他厚厚脖颈下的穴位。犀牛松了手，一声不吭地轰然栽倒在地；站在他身后的是浑身红衣的夜魔侠。  
地狱厨房的守护者看起来并不是太高兴。“我的客户对一个会突然痢疾发作必须去厕所的律师印象不会太好的。”他对坐在地上的蜘蛛侠说。  
彼得有气无力地冲他挥了挥手。“我就知道你能听见我的，DD。”他说。  
夜魔侠叹了口气，“要是再隔上半个街区就听不见了，和蚊子叫似的。”他说。  
“因为我快饿死了啊。”彼得说，“连说笑话的力气都没有了。”  
“能站得起来吗？”，马特朝彼得伸出了手。  
彼得点点头，拉着对方站了起来。马特把他搀扶出胡同的时候，他转头对倒在地上昏迷不醒的犀牛做了个鬼脸。

你看，谁说念咒没用？  
只要那咒语能穿越城市的喧嚣，穿越无数的心跳，低语、交谈、呼喊和叹息，传到你知道唯一能听到你声音的那个人耳朵里。


	2. Hunger

贝果，腌牛肉黑麦面包 ，兔子肉，鹌鹑和吞拿鱼，还有热腾腾的蟹肉汤；彼得觉得自己快把舌头都咽下去了。“为什么你总能找到最好的卡布奇诺冰咖啡和小点心？”他说，他面罩掀起一半，正忙着朝嘴里猛塞食物，“而且为什么你会这么好心请我吃夜宵？”  
他们两人蹲在54街的一座大楼顶上，从那儿可以远远地看到夜晚的哈德逊河。在他们身边堆满了餐盒和食品袋，那全是马特带来的。  
“首先回答你的第一个问题，这不是什么行业机密，”马特说，“我的味觉也很敏感，所以我对吃的很挑剔，我知道怎么分辨食材的新鲜程度和配料成份。”  
彼得继续狼吞虎咽，“真棒。如果你决定退休，又没法继续做律师了，你还可以去为美食杂志写评论，或者开个老饕博客什么的。准有一大堆人追捧。”  
马特叹了口气。“我不知道为什么要对你说这些。”  
彼得含糊不清地说：“大概你是为了要告诉我为什么要请我吃东西。”  
“这也很简单。第一，我不想再次遇到你因为饿晕了而被人打个半死，然后我只能从庭审现场跑出来为你助拳的情况了。”马特说，“第二嘛，我有没有说过，我觉得你的话实在太多了？”  
彼得忙着把嘴里的东西咽下去。“如果你是说‘闭嘴，蜘蛛侠，每次和你一起出来巡逻你都让我脑仁疼’的话，这话你大概也就说过四百来遍吧。打从我们认识那天开始。”  
“可你从来没听进去。为什么你总是喋喋不休呢？”  
“这是需要保密的行业机密，除非有一天我落到了对你无话可说的悲惨境地，否则我是不会告诉你的。”彼得说，他忙着打开另外一个餐盒看看里面藏了什么好东西，“所以这就是你请我吃夜宵的原因？贿赂我以便让我少说些？”  
“没错，你在忙着吃个不停的时候，我想你的话就会少一些了。”马特说。  
彼得幸福地注视着餐盒里保温的甜点和冰淇淋。“我是没意见啦，不过每次都这样做的话，我会很快胖到爬不动楼的。你就没有别的办法可想吗？”

当然是有的——马特想。让多话的人闭嘴的办法不止一个，向他嘴里塞满食品是一种，此外还有另外一种。  
但他可是个律师。  
他会把最好的手段留在下次再用的。

二又二分之一 Taste

关于味道和马特默多克的另外一个故事：  
有一次，美国队长来找夜魔侠，目的是为了什么星条旗与美国梦之类的大事，但最后话题却落到了纽约的食物上去。  
美国队长抱怨说他小时候吃过的那种面包布丁如今再也吃不到了，无论他走遍多少地方去找。马特用倾听客户抱怨的耐性听着，并没有告诉对方这是理所当然的事情。斯蒂文罗杰斯睡了六十多年，醒来时这个世界的模样变了，声音变了，没道理味道就不会变。斯里兰卡肉桂和中国肉桂截然不同，1954年后许多苹果品种和恐龙一样被淘汰而灭绝，气候变化影响到硬红冬麦的水分和蛋白含量，面包口感也随之面目全非；更何况最终脑子里剩下的只有想象，对再也无法触碰之物和再也无法挽回之物的想象，随着岁月流逝而变形发酵，变得光辉灿烂，甜美虚幻，让人嘴里充满了遗憾的津液……马特明白，美国队长想吃的或许只是他自己想象中的滋味。  
有些时候，马特也能描摹出某个人藏在面具下嘴唇的形状，感受到它分合之间的温度，猜度得出它的滋味，即便他不能看到它，尚未真的触碰到它，——这虚幻的亲吻是想象中的滋味，就像是异国他乡的肉桂，业已绝种的苹果，在历史河流中翻卷着的黄金麦浪。但一切尚未发生，还没什么值得去遗憾和挽回；他想着那个吻，只是如同想着涂上蜂蜜烧烤的云彩，变成奶酪的月亮。  
但他不会像美国队长，只满足于自己想象出来的味道。  
他想着一个吻，便要求有一天让它变成触手可及的真实。  
他耐心地等候着；把它列在日程单和人生计划里。那种时刻，马特默多克总是清楚地知道自己是个无法克制冲动的、贪婪的人。


	3. Underplay

那是很久很久之前了。  
在马特和彼得不知道对方是马特和彼得之前，在他们只是夜魔侠和蜘蛛侠的时候，有一次，夜魔侠对蜘蛛侠说：如果你的话少一些，我会更喜欢你一些的。  
夜魔侠神经脆弱时总是显得分外严厉。  
而蜘蛛侠对此的回应是迸出了另外十个能让夜魔侠抓狂的笑话。  
夜魔侠又生气又无奈，但其实蜘蛛侠并不是没有把他的话听见去。  
直到后来他们变成了马特和彼得，彼得都还记得马特说过的这句话。  
不过他并没不认为在和马特一起的时候有管住自己的嘴巴的必要。  
他知道对方是认真的。也许他少讲些不切实际不合时宜的笑话，红衣的地狱厨房守护者可能真的会更喜欢他。  
可他为什么要这样做呢。  
他得到力量的时候，本叔叔死了。他爱上格温的时候，格温死了。他喜欢上一种生活方式的时候，那种生活方式从未爱过他。教训太多，多到足以让彼得认为，人生需要索求有度，你绝不可能要求太多，比如当复仇者的同时还有工资可发。事情越过了界限，就会朝着一发不可收拾的坏方向发展。如果每个人更喜欢彼得帕克时都会变得不幸，那可真是个十足的悲剧。  
更不用说彼得心知肚明马特已经足够倒霉了。  
因为蜘蛛侠是真心喜欢夜魔侠，因此，彼得帕克并不希望马特默多克更喜欢自己。  
喜欢到他们可以一起偶尔帮帮对方忙，在巡逻的夜晚一起吃个夜宵就够了。  
喜欢到他们可以互相叫名字就够了。  
这么想的时候，彼得帕克觉得自己真是个克制而知足的人。


	4. Voice

然后，有一天，马特默多克终于觉得自己没法忍耐下去了。  
他们正穿过纽约城车水马龙的钢筋水泥峡谷上空，有人指着他们高叫“快看蜘蛛侠和红色蝙蝠侠！”热狗摊的小贩和顾客在聊家常，公寓里有两个孩子正在争吵，半街区外一个女人蹲在酒店厕所里嚎啕大哭，地铁轰轰地驶过，而蜘蛛侠在夜魔侠身后讲了一个非常无聊的笑话。就在这当儿，马特默多克觉得自己没法忍耐下去了。  
他在旗杆上站定，回头对着蜘蛛侠说：“听着，Spidey，如果哪怕有一次，你在和我一起巡逻时能不讲笑话，不说废话，我就给你500美元。”  
蜘蛛侠的身形停顿了一下。“当真？”他说。  
“当真。”马特默多克用手按宪法起誓的庄严回答。他听见对方紧身衣下那颗小心脏怦怦直跳。五百美元正像一个大号独立日礼花一样带着非凡的香气在彼得帕克脑海中炸开。  
“用现金还是用支票？”  
“随你喜欢。”  
“有效期呢？”  
“永远。”  
“那我可得要想想。我们得要签份按手印的正式协议吗？”  
“我会在条款中写明不可作弊。”马特严肃地说，“如果你咽喉发炎导致一整天不能说话，那可不能算数。”  
“那要怎么定义‘笑话’和‘废话’呢？这是个文化学的难题，你知道的，Magoo。"  
“这你不用费心，我也会在条款里列明的。我还会找最没有幽默感的人，比如美国队长，来为我们做见证。”  
“那我可真得要想想了，”彼得看起来有点苦恼，“等我决定好了，再告诉你，行不？”  
马特其实满心希望蜘蛛侠回答“今天我们就开始”。他倒并不在意500美元的赌注，他十分确定彼得其实做不到，即便蜘蛛侠下定决心不说话，但最终必然会忍不住对某事，某物，某人大发议论，因为他的语言中枢在蛛网发射器中，根本不受脑子控制——但这至少能让马特享受上片刻清净。他叹了口气。“由你决定。”他说，不知不觉用上了律师那副冰冷有礼同时饱含“不听我你活该倒霉”意味的口吻。  
蜘蛛侠歪了歪头。  
“我只是想问，”他说，“如果你不介意的话。500美元可不算是一笔小钱。呃，至少是对我而言。我觉得你不是很讨厌我。那你为什么要讨厌我说话？”  
“我每天会听到上亿个声音。”马特说，“如果你变成了我，你就会知道那是种怎样的滋味。”  
蜘蛛侠默不作声了片刻，蹲在那儿，歪着脑袋看着马特。  
“说实在的，DD，”他说，“你有这样的能力，难道它从来就没给你带来过任何的开心事吗？”  
“没有。”马特拉着脸说。其实是有的，但是现在他没心情承认。  
“你知道吗，我其实一直觉得纽约对你有害。因为在这儿，你听到的东西太多了。对你来说也许我们这样的人都和聋子差不多，就和计算机都觉得人类是错误百出的筛子差不多。可是你知道为啥是人造出了计算机而不是计算机造出了人类？人类的高超之处有容错机制。而你的听觉嘛，就像是彻底抹掉了这个容错机制。很多东西是所有人类都压根不想要听到的，对普通人而言这些信号会被当成无用的信息忽略掉，可你却得要不停地接收和处理接收和处理接收和处理它们……所以你老是这么紧绷绷的，”彼得比划着说，“也许你该换个环境。你该朝南走，沿着公路，一路让太阳照在你脸上。去海边，沙漠，反正是刮着风的空空旷旷的地方。说不定你会听见宇宙的声音什么的，然后你就会觉得，嗯，舒坦许多。”  
“我去过海边，也去过沙漠。”马特说，“那些地方不像你想的那么安静。”  
“对，没错，我知道。”彼得说，“可你会听见树的根系在地下吸水，听见蝉挣脱自己的蜕，听见冬眠动物的鼾声。那是这个世界里唯有你才能听到的声音。那应该比消防车的尖叫，小混混砸破玻璃和毒虫留着口水的哼哼动听多了。”  
“那些声音也不像你想的那么美好。”  
蜘蛛侠叹了口气，挠了挠头。“好吧，我真的觉得，你是不是有点儿对纽约的噪音着迷了？你不喜欢它，它让你发狂，你明知道那会危害你的身心健康，可你就是不想离开它，你没法——”  
”Spidey！“  
“好好好！你要怒了。我知道你要怒了。”蜘蛛侠举起双手告饶。“我就说这么多了。明天我还有课，我得要先走了。如果我要和你打那个500美元的赌，我会来告知你的。回见，DD。”  
随着一声呼哨，蜘蛛侠从楼顶一跃而下，荡过街道，消失在灰蒙蒙的楼层中。  
马特站在那儿，侧耳倾听。  
热狗摊的小贩趁着没人朝番茄酱里吐口水，公寓里那两个孩子厮打起来了，蹲在酒店厕所里的女人哭完了，现在默不作声地爬上了马桶，把围巾朝水管上扔。  
马特摸出了手机，打通了那个酒店的电话。  
“您好，请问我们有什么可为您服务……”  
“你们二楼左手边的厕所里有人想要自杀，请尽快派个人过去看看。”  
“您是……？”  
马特挂断了电话。  
他去过海边，去过沙漠。那些地方并没有让他觉得宁静。那些地方太空旷了。声音是存在的，可那么稀疏、细碎、零散，让他觉得自己像是在一个寒冷、枯寂的垂死的宇宙里，大部分星星都已经燃烧殆尽，只剩下一些遥远的光亮和陌生、怪异的黑洞。每次去那些地方，他都会不由自主地期待回到纽约，地狱厨房那火热、肮脏、熟悉的噪音大潮覆盖他时，他会既厌恶又感动。  
他确实已经成瘾了。  
马特拔足在屋顶上奔跑起来。他知道彼得终有一天回来找他履约的；那笔钱对彼得是个很大的诱惑。他知道有一天蜘蛛侠会出现在他面前，然后会一言不发和他度过一天。他们会在沉默中越过城市峡谷，沉默着度过纽约的白天和黑夜。  
他早已训练自己过滤掉听到的大部分声音，但彼得的话语是极少数会顽固地在他脑子里盘桓不走的声音之一。他之所以为彼得的声音心烦意乱，是因为他没办法忽略它，他没办法当它不存在，它就像因为体温上升而随着信息素散发出的香水一样叫他发狂。  
但假如有一天蜘蛛侠真的停止在他耳边絮絮叨叨说笑不休，那会变得怎样？  
这城市也会成为声音的荒漠吗？  
这高楼大厦之间也会变得空旷苍白，唯有风和潮水在呼啸吗？  
”你这混蛋应该早做决定，Spidey。“马特默多克从牙缝里轻声自言自语地说。  
但他其实并不知道自己是怎么想的。


	5. Red

他们两人去大都会博物馆。  
确信马特.默多克就是夜魔侠的狗仔队们从家门口就开始紧追不舍，因此一开始他们步子很急，只是为了逃避记者而混进人群，小步跑着穿过法老、黄金棺椁、纸莎草纸和神庙；然后他们匆匆溜过甲胄和武器的长廊，冲进了中世纪。他们迈开大步走过蛋彩画、壁毯和拜占庭艺术，松了一口气，便一头扎进了文艺复兴时代。到这儿，他们的步子总算慢下来了；他们来到了近代欧洲。雪白的塑像伫立在大理石基座上，处女怀抱孩童显得含情脉脉，加莱的义民挺立在赴死之途上，古人的胸像光彩秀美。他们从它们中间走过，觉得自己像普通的游客。最后，他们终于迈入20世纪大门；米色的墙壁上高悬现代诸位大师的画作，这儿有莫迪格利阿尼和毕加索。  
他们两人找了个地方坐下来，面对着墙壁上的流光溢彩。  
“我们很像是在约会。”彼得说。“我们这算是在约会吧？”  
“我以前没有来过这个部分。”马特轻声说，答非所问。双截棍被他仔细地藏在了盲人手杖里，墨镜盖住了他的脸，西服穿在身上，他衣冠楚楚。  
“这又是为什么？”  
“告诉我，墙上那幅画是什么样子？”马特说。  
彼得呆了一下。“噢。”他说，“一块大画布。上面有赭红、黑色、还有一点点蓝色。说实话，我不知道它画了些什么。对我来说就像是暴跳如雷的章鱼博士企图越过一面正在装修的墙时打翻了好几个油漆桶。”  
隔了一会他又说：“我还以为你能看到的。”  
“我看不到。”马特轻声说，“唯有这部分我看不到。”  
“可你在看雕像的时候分明很带劲。”  
“那不一样。”马特说，戴着墨镜的脸直直地对着克利夫特·斯蒂尔的画作。“立体的东西，我能感知它们的细节。但是对于画来说……如果是油画，我只能感到颜料在画布上堆积。如果是水彩或照片，我便什么都看不到。”  
彼得挠了挠头。“对不起，”他诚心诚意地说，“你太猛了，你又能跑又能跳还能打人，和你约会的姑娘都漂亮得像超模，很多时候我意识不到你其实真的看不见。”  
想了想他又说，“你需要我把这儿的画都给你描述一遍吗？”  
马特转过来“看”着他。  
“没关系，这挺简单的，”彼得解释说，“因为大部分画都只是大堆大堆的颜色啦。”  
“我想不必麻烦了，”马特说，手握手杖站了起来，“说实在的，我已经快忘记颜色是什么了。”  
彼得立即想到，这是完全正常的。马特默多克大脑中用于辨别色彩的数以万亿计的神经细胞多年来未经使用，已经和他大脑中其他部分丧失了联系。将近二十年的时间里没有视觉刺激，大脑中的信号处理中心传递色彩信息的能力已经退化殆尽。即便是此时此刻奇迹出现马特重获光明，他应当也无法辨别眼前的任何色彩，依然是个残疾人。  
他拉了拉马特的袖子，把他拽到了另外一幅斯蒂尔的画前。  
“这幅画挺简单。只有黑白两个颜色。”彼得说。  
“彼得，我说了你不必……”马特皱着眉说。  
“黑色就像是睡眠。就像是地狱厨房的气味。”彼得说，“万事万物都藏在里面，所以它有时会很可怕。但它是有温度的，像人的躯体一样。”  
马特叹了口气。“我知道。”他说，“我知道什么是黑色。”  
“白色，”彼得说，“白色很锐利，就像是你心尖被人猛踢一脚，像一把很快的匕首。白色是冰冷的，而且没有气味。”  
他们走到另外一张画前，这张画上只有大量的金黄色。  
“金黄色，是秋天晒阳光的感觉。”彼得说，“它很丰厚，又非常光滑，就像是一块化开的好黄油。”  
他们沿着走廊朝前走。  
“这儿有一张毕加索的画作。”彼得说，“画了一个坐着的小丑。用了很多的绿色和蓝色。绿色是五月份的大西洋，是暑假时高中里的游泳池。蓝色……蓝色又深又广大。但是它并不像绿色那么凉和不近人情。”  
“还有紫色，”彼得继续说，“想象一个郁闷的绿巨人。他独自坐在沙漠的什么地方，嘴巴里念叨着‘离浩克远些’！他对世上万物都感到闷闷不乐。那就是紫色。”  
他们在回廊入口停下了脚步。这儿的天花板是大大的斜窗，地板是纹理致密的木板，远处挂着毛泽东的画像，四周都很安静。  
“那边有一个奇形怪状的雕塑。”彼得指着展厅尽头说。  
“是的，我知道。”马特回答。  
“它是红色的。”彼得说。“红色是……”  
他想了想，抓起马特的一只手来，放在自己的胸口。  
马特的手微微抖了一下，但他没有撤回手。隔着T恤，他触摸到了蜘蛛侠的紧身衣；在制服下，他能感受到彼得的体温，他的血液奔流，还有那颗年轻的心脏。  
“这是红色。”彼得说，他咧嘴微笑，得意洋洋。他又把马特的手放回夜魔侠自己的胸前。那儿，律师的西服下藏着魔鬼的装束，伤痕累累的皮肉，还有一颗曾在愤怒和恐惧中近乎沸腾崩裂的心脏。  
“这也是红色。”彼得宣布。  
“是的，”马特轻声回答，两个人的体温凝结在他掌心。此时此刻，他突然精疲力竭，却又如释重负。  
“这是红色。”


	6. Forget yourself

后来一切都被忘却了。

彼得为了救回被枪击的梅婶和墨菲斯托做了交易，历史被改写了，记忆被抹消了，所以这世上再没人知道蛛网面具下的人究竟是谁。  
马特也忘记了蜘蛛侠是彼得.帕克。  
这没关系，彼得也不记得这回事了。  
不记得就不难过。  
彼得不难过，只是莫名其妙地心痒难耐。  
就好像他胸口藏了一只毛绒绒的复活节大兔子，暖呼呼的皮毛擦着他的体腔和肋骨，还在他心脏上拼命跳个不休，急不可耐地想从他喉咙口钻出来。  
彼得东奔西走，上窜下跳，跑到波士顿摸爬滚打了一阵时日，试图转移注意力，没有用。他依然坐立不安。  
然后他回到了纽约，他到处游荡，然后他看到了夜魔侠。  
马特一脸的不爽，正在一个没注册的小酒吧痛揍坏蛋们。  
彼得认为自己找出了那只兔子的原形。  
未经邀请，他就跳进了战场，和从前一样，帮着板着脸的马特把恶棍们一顿好打。  
他们打完架，破坏完现场，爬上楼顶，把剩下的活儿扔给了警察。  
“这帮家伙不该待在那地方……”马特皱着眉头看着楼下的混乱说。  
“那个人人都知道你真名实姓的地方,”彼得接过话头，唱起了Cheers的主题曲。  
马特没说话，没说“不好笑”，没说“闭嘴”，没说“得了吧”，他没看彼得，他的脸严肃又苍白。  
他看起来恍如隔世，而彼得不知道是哪里出了问题。  
一定有什么东西需要更正，一定有什么东西需要阐明。  
他瞅着夜魔侠，然后深吸了一口气。  
“喂，说到真名实姓你不觉得很不公平吗？只有我知道你是那个人见人爱的盲人超级律师马特默多克你却不知道我到底是谁。所以我想也许现在就是时候了我得要告诉你我其实是——”  
哦，哦哦哦，这就是那只兔子。它真的蹦出来了。  
“住口！”  
彼得瞠目结舌看着夜魔侠，后者的脸色比死了还难看。  
“可是——可是我只是想要告诉你我是谁——”  
“不要告诉我。你是有哪里不对的吗，爬墙的？就连我增强的五感也难以辨别你的真实身份，你竟然自己想要抛掉这层保护？你从未遇上过覆水难收的事情，不是每个人都有这样的好运。相信我。”夜魔侠说着，依然严峻得像个死人。  
“可问题就在这儿。我确实相信你。你看，如果你知道我的身份，我们就能偶尔帮帮对方忙——”  
“你有爱过的人吗？”  
彼得瞪着马特。  
“我有。他们死了，疯了，就因为我的名字被泄露出去了。你知道我在说什么吗？”  
彼得张了张嘴。  
“懂。”他说。  
夜魔侠转身就走。  
彼得瞅着他的背影。  
“死脑筋。”他心里想，“扫兴王。”  
那只兔子凭空消失了，现在彼得胸口什么也没有。  
“得了吧，彼得，”他对自个儿说，“振作起来。你还有正事要干呢。”  
这没什么了不起的，又不是告白失败。  
反正，你并不是特别特别喜欢这头上长角的家伙。  
只是喜欢到想要可以偶尔帮帮对方忙，在巡逻的夜晚一起吃个夜宵。  
只是喜欢到想要互相叫叫名字。

或者你只是想要听他叫你的名字。  
彼得，你想要听他这么叫你。  
那肯定是错的。  
事情越过了界限，就会朝着一发不可收拾的坏方向发展。  
所以不用难过。  
不难过。

蜘蛛侠越过54街，掠过车水马龙的城市，在夜空下一跃而过，在俯瞰哈德逊河的大楼上停住了脚步。  
“我不难过。”他凝望着波光粼粼的河面想，没注意自己其实已经说出了声。


	7. Forgive yourself

其实有的事情或许还是忘了更好。  
夜魔侠曾有过发狂的时刻。  
狂怒的马克默多克把靶眼揍得半死，就在大街上用碎石在对手血肉模糊的额头上刻下疤痕。狂怒的马克默多克当着地狱厨房所有黑帮和匪徒头脑的面，一拳接着一拳地殴打已经昏迷不醒的金并，直到自己的骨节碎裂，直到手上全是鲜血。  
他不以这样的狂暴为荣，不以这样的残忍为乐。  
但也对此毫无感动。  
他身边的人一个接着一个地死，要守住的东西一样接着一样地崩溃，他被诬陷谋杀，被送进监狱，被迫和妻子离婚。他越来越缺乏容忍，越来越没有慈悲。他没有美国队长那般高洁的道德作为底线，而且说实在的，他也谈不上有多善良，这简直是不可避免的后果。  
他像护卫幼崽的野兽一般护卫地狱厨房，而野兽在意识到自己无法保护幼兽的时候，就会把幼兽吃掉。  
他宣布自己成为所有帮派的首脑，自封为地狱厨房之王，把恶棍和英雄都赶出了他的国土。  
那时候彼得还叫夜魔侠马特，夜魔侠还叫蜘蛛侠彼得。  
所以彼得决定去找他谈谈。

周日的晚上，彼得穿着黑色的制服，挂在马特的房间窗外，等着对方回来。  
从前他还是个穷学生，有时干完了超级英雄的活，浑身又是血又是汗，没办法直接回家，他就会溜进马特的公寓，借用他的浴室，偶尔还睡一觉。马特曾经对他说过一句“把这里当作是你自己的家”，彼得就把这句话当成了许可证。他还在阁楼上偷偷放了一张折叠床，不过不久就因为羞愧又拿走了，并没有用上几回。  
他挂在窗外，听着马特上楼，拿钥匙，开锁，开门，挂外套，走进厨房，打开水龙头，关上水龙头。  
然后马特走到窗边。“你到底进不进来？”他对外面说。  
彼得意识到马特大概一直都知道他有在偷偷用他的浴室和窝在阁楼上睡觉。  
怎么可能不知道。  
“不，谢了，这样就好，”他露出头来，但依然挂在窗台上，“但是我们得要谈谈。”  
“如果又是关于‘你越过了底线’的超级英雄道德教育，那谈话已经可以结束了。”马特说。  
彼得注视着他。他们好久好久没有这样面对面了。马特瘦了很多，他留起了胡子，看起来有点老气。  
“现在这样做对你没好处，马特。你就像是把自己捆在靶子上，冲着四面八方的 人说‘快来杀我！’可你只是一个人，马特。如今队长死了，神盾还在到处追捕没注册的人，你不可能从那么多虎视眈眈的人手里独自保护地狱厨房。”  
“我独自一人是因为你们没有任何人伸出援手。”马特凶狠地说。  
“我们不帮你是因为你做的不对。第一次认出我身份的时候你就在教训我别身兼警察、法官和刽子手。可你现在自己就在这么做。”  
“我有分寸。”  
“可你还会越来越出格，这种事一旦开头你就管不住自己，相信我，我知道的，你看看现在的托尼史塔克。你现在自立为王，将来你还会私设监狱，你还会用私刑，你还会开杀戒——”  
马特抬起了下巴，怒意在他墨镜后升腾起来。  
“你是什么人，敢对我说这样的话？”  
“我是你的朋友。”彼得说，“你已经不堪重负了，可你自己好像还不知道。你没法照镜子，所以我一定得要告诉你，马特，你现在看起来真是糟糕透顶。”  
“给我闭嘴，离开这里！”  
“我就是要说。”彼得顽固地说，“而且其实我没在你家里，所以你不能对我说‘滚出去’。你乐意让自己痛苦，就像你非要把自己黏在纽约的九百亿个噪音上一样。你拒绝摆脱它，你放任让它吞噬你的心灵，最后你觉得这个世界上除了你自己的痛苦什么都不剩下。这就是现在你在做的。”  
马特笑了，“你竟然在谈论痛苦。所有人当中，竟然是你来说我痛苦。”他的笑声像铁钳一样紧紧卡住了彼得的喉头，他笑得很可怕。“那为何你不感到痛苦？为什么你不感到痛苦！”  
彼得看着他。他伸出手，拉下了自己的面罩。  
马特脸色变白了，“带上头罩。”他说，“你会被人看到的。”  
“没关系，现在全世界都知道我是谁。”彼得说，“马特，算我求你。算我这辈子只求你这么一回。把墨镜摘下来，让我看看你的脸。别这样做了。收手吧，停下来。”  
而马特.默多克只是站在那儿。  
“没这个必要。”他最后这样说。  
他苍白严肃，像个不近人情的死人。他的手还有不自然的痉挛，殴打金并造成的伤势大概还没有完全痊愈。在他那套昂贵的律师西装下，并没有穿着夜魔侠的制服。  
彼得注视着他。  
“好久之前，”他说，“你曾经问过我为什么总是要喋喋不休。这是我的行业机密。我那时不愿意说，可我现在可以告诉你了。你想想看，马特，所有人都当你是个害虫，你保护的人恨你，你重视的人死掉，你一辈子都倒霉透顶，你一个人花掉了纽约一半的不幸。所以你说话，你对自己说，对别人说，你不停地说话，这是确定自己依然正常的唯一办法。你讲笑话是因为虽然你很倒霉，但是你不想把自己当成是个可怜虫，你不想成天都自怨自艾。你的生活烂透了，但依然有有趣的事情存在，你说话是为了提醒你自己，你还在战斗是为捍卫这些事，你战斗不是为了你的倒霉，不是为了你的不幸，不是因为你很痛苦。”  
马特张开嘴，但是彼得举起手来制止了他。“哪怕就这么一次，听我把话说完，说完之后我就再也对你无话可说了。你比我更好，你长得更高更帅更性感，你比我有钱，比我成功，你的脑子比我更灵光。你真好，马特，好到我曾经想过好多次……我想要吻你。我很后悔没有付诸实现过，如今这不可能了，我们算是掰了，对吧？可是回想起来，这依然是一件美妙的事情。我喜欢过你，马特，这事藏在我心里，没有人能毁掉它，我不会忘掉的，我只是希望你也不要忘掉，这世上有许多美妙的事情，马特。这世上并不只剩下痛苦和让自己痛苦。”  
马特什么也没有说，他的手紧攥着手杖。  
彼得拉上了面罩。  
“我要走了，马特。我担心梅婶的安全，我得要回去看她。”他黯然地说，“我想很长时间之内这大概都会是彼得帕克和马特默多克的最后一次谈话了。”  
“确实如此。”词句从马特嗓子眼里沙哑地挤出来。  
蜘蛛侠并没有立即离开，他还停顿了片刻，似乎在注视着漆黑的阁楼，倾听浴室里的水声。然后他悄无声息地跃入了黑暗。  
马特聆听着蜘蛛侠的心跳越来越远，终于消弭在纽约的九百亿个噪音之间，再也听不见了。  
“再见，彼得。”  
他轻声地说。

在所有的宇宙和时空里，这是马特默多克最后一次叫出彼得的名字。


	8. Dream

影域崩溃后，马特默多克从地狱厨房和纽约消失了。  
有人说他逃走了，有人说他死了，但无论事情真相如何，曾经的夜魔侠就是失去了踪影。  
那段时间彼得经常做梦，梦的内容都很奇怪。  
他梦见自己在家门口捡到了马特。马特衣衫褴褛，独自在街道上徘徊，在雨中淋得湿漉漉的，肌肤发白，乱七八糟的红发盖着额头上的伤痕，看起来彷徨又脆弱。他记不起自己是谁了，也不知道为什么会在这里游荡。  
彼得梦见自己把马特领回了家。如果是真的马特默多克，大概会暴跳如雷，然后教训彼得一番关于保护自己真实身份和私人生活的重要性；但是这是梦，因此他们可以放纵一些。  
彼得梦见他让马特洗了澡，让他吃了东西。贝果，腌牛肉黑麦面包 ，兔子肉，鹌鹑和吞拿鱼，还有热腾腾的蟹肉汤，彼得自己分明都从未吃过这么好的东西，他不知道梦里他是怎么变出这顿盛宴的。  
失忆的男人坐着，赤露着上身，结实的肌肉上纵横着变白的疤痕。他没有戴墨镜，他的眼睛淡蓝朦胧，就像是牛奶里掺进了天空的颜色。虽然他洗了澡又吃了东西，可他看起来还是好冷。  
所以彼得就吻了他，这好像是件理所当然的事情，至少在梦中如此。第一个吻落在嘴边的脸颊上，但马特随即回吻了。  
这个吻是红色的，一定是这样的。  
有时候，梦就这么结束。有时候，他们接着还会做一些少儿不宜的事情。马特把彼得钉在自己的身下，“你是谁，陌生人？”他一边穿透彼得的身体一边问，他手指上双截棍磨出的老茧触感真实得可怕。  
彼得醒来时总是很纳闷，想着自己是不是应该尽快再去找个女朋友，否则难以解释自己为何在梦中会和一个失忆的故人接吻和做爱。  
或者，他只是比他自己认为的更懊悔。

这个时候，马特默多克远在新墨西哥。他离开纽约，朝南走，沿着公路，一路让太阳照在脸上。  
那里刮着风，空空旷旷的。过去的夜魔侠在那样的地方侧耳倾听，想要寻找自己的新生。  
白天他走路，在小镇餐馆和加油站停下来休息，看电视里演美国队长昔日的搭档巴基被宣判的新闻。  
晚上他到处借宿，偶尔他也做梦。  
说来奇怪，他梦见的是涂上蜂蜜烧烤的云彩，以及变成奶酪的月亮。


	9. Rebirth

夜魔侠觉得蜘蛛侠有点不对，可又不知道怎么会如此不对。  
说不对是因为蜘蛛侠气势汹汹，扑上来就开打，不讲笑话，提到章鱼博士时牙齿便在面具下咬得吱咯吱响，还说着“你死期到了，夜魔侠！”之类完全不蜘蛛侠的台词。  
可是什么也都是对的，心跳是对的，声音是对的，气味是对的，身高和体型也是对的，世界上没有哪个作伪者能逃过马特的感官，而这个蜘蛛侠确实不是任何人冒充的。  
要不是高跷人突然跑出来捣乱企图抢劫，让他们两人不得不合力对付，他们俩可有得一顿好架可打。等高跷人被他们狠揍了一通屁股搞定了，马特好不容易才向气场阴沉的蜘蛛侠解释清楚，自己是被恶人陷害了，被朋友们当成神经崩溃，所以他正在约会的那个小女检察官才会提心吊胆以至于要蜘蛛侠帮忙来抓捕自己。没错，他们达成了共识。这场冲突全无必要。  
误会既然已经解除，马特便帮着脱臼的蜘蛛侠接上手臂，他握住对方的胳膊——那依然是他熟知的蜘蛛侠的手臂，瘦长、柔软但肌肉结实。一切都很正常。  
但就是有点不对。  
“刚才你看上去有点不对劲。你有啥想要说的吗？”马特问。  
“不，没啥。”对方说，还是沉默寡言得有点古怪。  
“如果你改变注意了，就给我打电话。”马特说，他匆匆离开，忙着去和同样误会了自己的福基和好。  
接下来的几天他送福基去看病，和不知哪里冒出来的一堆化学怪人打斗，一肩担起事务所的杂务，成功地被克里斯汀给甩了，还抽空去理了个发。重获新生回到纽约后他总是这么忙。在做这些事的间隙里他会思考一下蜘蛛侠到底是出了什么问题，为什么会变得这么冷冰冰的又怪异。他想对方是不是还在计较影域时发生的事情，计较他拐跑了黑猫，计较抢硬盘时发生的误会，可是这些都不对。蜘蛛侠应该不是这样的人。  
他去了一趟福基的办公室，把自己整理好的文件又搬回去。在一大堆陈年案卷下，他找到了一个信封；那不是律师事务所的信封，边角都已经磨的很旧了，被放在那儿不知道已经有多长时间，多半在他离开纽约前就在那儿了，甚至有可能在影域之前就在那儿了。那上面残留的气味有点熟悉。  
马特心里一动，他拆了信封。里面的东西是一张照片。  
照片背后写了一行字，是特意用圆珠笔写的，这样马特一摸就能摸出来。  
“给马特，”那行字这么说。  
马特心跳有点加速。不过他什么都没说。他把照片小心地揣在贴身的衣袋里，然后去医院看福基。  
他们聊了一会儿病情，马特听着病房周围都没其他人，把照片拿出来给福基。  
“这上面有什么？”他问。  
福基疑惑地看他一眼，看向那张照片。  
“一个小伙子，长得挺招人喜欢。”他说，“这是咱们的新顾客？需要我给你描述一下吗？他长着——”  
“不，不用了。”马特说，把照片又放回衣袋里。  
贴着心脏的地方。  
他的心脏怦怦直跳。  
有你的，Spidey。他想，我不让你告诉我你的真实身份，你就来和我玩这套。你是什么时候溜进我办公室把照片塞进我文件的？这是多久之前的事情了？你一直在等我发现的这一天，是吧？因为我迟迟没发现，所以你脾气就变得这么差？  
“你为什么要笑，马特？”福基说。  
“没啥。”马特回答。  
  
他一路朝家走，福基的病情有转机，让他觉得心情大好。他满面春风，行人为之侧目。他依然年富力强，英俊高大，衣冠楚楚，虽然双目失明，还长了一头红毛，但一看就是个性情乐观、拥抱人生、享受生活，想尽一切办法让自己过得愉快和幸福的人。谁不会爱他。  
“夜魔侠！”有人朝他大喊。  
“我不是夜魔侠。”他特别礼貌地回答。  
这时他想到了另外一个蜘蛛侠表现奇怪的理由。  
他模糊地记起来若干年前他和蜘蛛侠似乎打过一个赌，约定如果蜘蛛侠在和他一起巡逻时能不讲笑话，不说废话，他就给蜘蛛侠500美元。  
也许是为了这个，马特想，蜘蛛侠终于想起来这回事了，想来拿到这500美元，履行这赌约。一定是这样。  
“行啊，”默多克律师自言自语了一句。算了吧。500美元不是小数目，没关系，他就当是对方赢了这局，这钱给蜘蛛侠，无所谓。但忘了这赌约吧。下一次见到蜘蛛侠（或许就在明天吧，马特想），他得要明白地告诉对方，他已获新生，不再像从前了。他不讨厌听他讲话，他喜欢听他说笑，这让他心安，让他觉得事情不管多糟糕，其实一切都还在正轨，一切都能挽回。他期待着再次听到对方在他身旁发出笑声，唧唧歪歪喋喋不休，唱起小调，插科打诨，如果可以，他希望能一直这么下去，只要蜘蛛侠在说话，那声音就能穿越城市的喧嚣，穿越无数的心跳，低语、交谈、呼喊和叹息，他永远都听得到。

end


End file.
